Alone again, naturally
by GalaMD
Summary: El secreto que el rostro de Boe le había revelado al expirar su último aliento parecía ahora hueco, carente de significado. Todo perdido. No quedaba nada. Sólo él, a solas con su soledad. AU post- Voyage of the Damned. TenAstrid


**Disclaimer:** La todopoderosa y gigante de la comunicación británica BBC posee todos los derechos sobre la franquicia Doctor Who, pero supongo que gran parte de la inspiración y creatividad actualmente corre a cargo de Russell T. Davis alias el Resucitador (xD), y del carisma personal de quien presta voz, rostro y "dorky-ness" (xD) al Doctor: David Tennant. Así que presto el debido crédito donde corresponde ;)

**Rating:** K

**Pairings (¿?): **Ten/Astrid - TARDIS. Ten – casi todo el mundo xD especialmente Rose y Martha.

**Género:** Amistad. Hurt/Comfort. Drama.

**Spoilers:** Post-Voyage of the Damned. AU ;)

**Summary:** El secreto que el rostro de Boe le había revelado al expirar su último aliento parecía ahora hueco, carente de significado. Todo perdido. No quedaba nada. Sólo él, a solas con su soledad.

**Dedicatoria:**A todos los que me han aguantado estos meses con el squeeo entusiasta y continuo sobre un programa de televisión que sí que parece completamente alienígena en nuestro país. Gracias por no lapidarme en plan "Vida de Bgian" XD :P Y a todos los que me siguen apoyando en esta casi obsesiva aventura que es escribir, pese a la distancia, ausencias o falta de devoción en leer y reviewear todo lo que tengo pendiente. Sé que son pacientes, pero toda paciencia tiene un límite... y, cuando empiezo a temer que mi obligación académica me está alejando de ustedes, me llega un saludo, un mail o un privi. Soy demasiado afortunada. Gracias por seguir ahí.

* * *

**Alone Again, Naturally**

_Wel__l, I've roamed about this Earth  
With just a suitcase in my hand,  
And I've met some bog-eyed Joe's,  
I've met the blessed, I've met the damned._

_But of all the strange, strange creatures  
In the air, at sea, on land,  
Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl,  
I love you, you understand._

_So, reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
'Cause my body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam. No, no._

_I have wandered, I have rambled  
I have crossed this crowded sphere,  
And I've seen a mass of problems  
That I long to disappear._

_Now, all I have's this anguished heart,  
For you have vanished too.  
Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl,  
Just what is this man to do?_

_** Love don't roam**_** – Neil Hannon (comp. Murray Gold)**

El abrazo del señor Copper se había enfriado ya en sus antiquísimos huesos cuando cerró la puerta de la TARDIS y guardó la llave plateada en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta arrugada. Sintió chirriar, como arena vieja en sus articulaciones aparentemente jóvenes, el lastre de cada uno de sus 903 años de existencia y el horizonte intransitado que se cernía infinito ante él.

El camino eterno que debía emprender en andadura solitaria una vez más.

Se rendía. Quizás estuviera predestinado a casarse con aquella soledad, y la verdad es que le habían concedido mil y un oportunidades para reparar en este hecho y asimilarlo.

Primero el destierro, obligado a refugiarse en un planeta minúsculo y primitivo, pero tan hermosamente vivo como la Tierra. Vagar sin rumbo, explorando como siempre había querido, pero añorando a su pueblo con más frecuencia de la que se había creído capaz.

Luego la guerra. La destrucción. El genocidio de la totalidad de su raza, la caricia de su mano borrando del Universo dos de las más majestuosas civilizaciones que jamás existirían. Sangre inocente derramada sobre sus manos, escurriendo entre los dedos, y el inconfundible olor a circuitos quemados pegándosele al paladar y provocándole náuseas aún al recordarlo.

Y más bajas, más pérdidas.

_Familia…_Su pequeña y brillante Susan…

_El Maestro…_ su amigo, su hermano y némesis, su compañero de juegos y estudios, de maquinaciones incansables de juventud. De sueños. Su última esperanza, desvaneciéndose voluntariamente (por hastío, por despecho) entre sus brazos, resultado de su tormentosa locura, sed de poder y venganza. De que nunca fue capaz de rescatarle de su autodestrucción.

_Compañeros…_

Sarah Jane, aguardando con ansia su regreso cada día de cada año durante tres décadas…

Reinette... que murió creyéndose abandonada también, con una carta de despedida entre los dedos pero con la firme certeza de que jamás sería leída…

Joan. La entereza personificada, al rechazarle, al decirle adios para siempre al extraño que llevaba el rostro del hombre que amaba.

Rose, su adorada Rose. La Niña Valiente que había absorbido el poder destructor del Vórtex para amenazar con él al emperador de los Dalek. Para salvarle la vida, dispuesta a dar la suya libremente por una Humanidad que jamás la reconocería por lo que era. La implosión del cosmos en su frágil y humano corazón apenas un arañazo en comparación con el sufrimiento que supuso pagar el precio por salvar el mundo una vez más. Una separación cruel y devastadora, demasiado súbita. Antes de que pudiera organizar sus pensamientos y aprender a vocear en alto las complejas emociones que pugnaban por salir desde el centro del pecho. Antes de que un holograma de sí mismo pudiera confesarle en medio de una solitaria playa nórdica que uno de sus corazones se había quedado al otro lado, con ella. Para siempre.

Martha Jones. Futura Doctora en Medicina y salvadora anónima del Universo, la Compañera y co-piloto más digna que probablemente había pisado nunca la TARDIS. Y se había marchado sin escuchar de sus labios las palabras de aliento, de afecto, de fe y confianza que le había debido incluso desde el momento en que, auscultando dos latidos perfectamente sincrónicos el día del asedio Judoon en el hospital, había decidido encubrir el hallazgo para respetar su coartada.

Y ahora Astrid. Otra soñadora solitaria como él, soñando mundos desconocidos con la mirada azul maravillada, rebosante de ilusión. Viajera demasiado lejos de su hogar y sin puerto al que regresar.

Se dejó caer, espalda contra la puerta de su nave, buscando el apoyo que le hacía falta.

Adónde ir ahora. Exhausto. Solo.

En la consola de mandos, luces de colores parpadearon reclamando su atención, algo irritadas.

− Claro que sí, vieja amiga. Aún te tengo a ti. Sana y salva hasta la última bovina del extrapolador magnético, a pesar…de todo. − sonrió triste − Juntos de nuevo… y la historia y el espacio por explorar hasta que se apague la última estrella. O nos llegue la jubilación¿no es así?

Un sonido complacido, como un arrullo suave, brotó de las entrañas de la nave y reverberó entre sus paredes.

Fiel, leal. Después de tantas aventuras y tan arduas y peligrosas como las que Rose, Jack, Micky y Martha habían vivido con él. Después de haber permanecido meses arrinconada en una abandonada cabaña en medio de un páramo típicamente inglés en los preludios de la Gran Guerra… esperándoles firme y paciente a pesar de la amenaza por todos los frentes. Tras haber descendido a los abismos de un planeta maldito, de haber estado aparcada a la intemperie en los confines del Universo bajo el ataque de la Raza Futura, de haber sobrevivido a la succión de un agujero negro, a lluvias de asteroides y meteoritos, a la fractura de tiempo y espacio cuando olvidó activar las barreras y chocaron de lleno contra sus "yoes" del pasado, a punto de provocar un caos insalvable. La TARDIS no le había escupido a la calle cuando introdujo su llave. Ni siquiera después de haberles hecho colisionar contra el Titanic, de haberla dejado sola mientras caía en picado a través de la atmósfera terrestre después de que la proa de la sofisticada nave-crucero volara por los aires, obligándola a un aterrizaje forzoso en el último rincón de Gran Bretaña. Todo ello sin que la pobre hubiera tenido tiempo de reponerse de la pérdida de Rose Tyler. Sin que le hubiera dado tiempo de recomponerla tras la humillante y traumática violación maquinada por el Maestro para transformarla en un arma maléfica con la que malear las Reglas del Tiempo a su antojo, induciendo paradojas imperdonables.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, azorado de repente. Para ser franco con ella, hacía tiempo que le debía una mano de laca y otra de cera. Quizás un repaso completo a sus circuitos…sustituir los oxidados por fibra óptica…

Era incapaz de sentarse en la silla giratoria delante de los mandos. Cabizbajo, digirió la consternación que su nave le transmitía por la conexión telepática (hasta _eso_había logrado subsistir después de las manipulaciones atroces de su peor enemigo).

Había tardado demasiado en reparar en la verdad más terrible de todas.

Ella también era la única y la última de su especie que quedaba funcionante. Una pieza de colección, de museo. Una rareza solitaria.

El Doctor acarició el tablero, deslizando los dedos sobre teclas, botones y palancas. Esperando que fuera suficiente para aplacar el dolor que graznaba en cada gozne e irradiaba de cada pantalla. Deseó que hubiera un modo más eficaz de demostrar cuánto le importaba. Que ella era todo lo que él, el irredento apátrida, el trotamundos bohemio, conservaba de su tierra. La única amiga que le quedaba, la que no le había abandonado en todos aquellos años de periplo sin fin.

− Lo siento. Lo siento tantísimo. No imagino… No. Sé de buena fe cuánto has debido pasar en los últimos tiempos…

TARDIS ronroneó, llorando con él.

− También yo les echo de menos a todos. Pero tú y yo formamos un buen equipo. Nos las apañaremos bien. Creo… − le tembló la voz.

Un chasquido y la iluminación apacible se torna dura y cegadora, un verde iracundo. La chapa bajo la yema de sus dedos está gélida al tacto.

De nada servía mentirle. Demasiado tiempo juntos. Conocía cada guiño traicionero en su expresión, cada truco y cada engaño piadoso a que podía someterla, cada matiz de los diez acentos que había dominado su lengua hasta ese momento a lo largo de encarnaciones.

Era el momento.

Siseos, murmullos, zumbido y electricidad estática en el ambiente pusieron de punta sus ya revueltos cabellos.

La inspiración del Doctor fue entrecortada por un ligero carraspeo a sus espaldas. Toda la pose nervuda y fibrosa, bajo el esmoquin arruinado, se tensó al percibir la presencia reconfortante a sus espaldas, arropándole, y la calidez bajo los dedos que habían permanecido apoyados en la consola.

− Doctor…

Un susurro tímido, tentativo, embargado de emoción. Como un niño que aprende a balbucear sus primeras palabras…

Reconoció la dulzura al pronunciar su nombre al instante, y el batir tempestuoso de sus corazones cesó de golpetear contra las costillas. Varios latidos detenidos, olvidados para otro lugar y otro momento.

Lentamente, sin la impulsiva agilidad que alimentaba la adrenalina y el azúcar de los ositos de goma la mayoría del tiempo, giró sobre sus talones.

Allí estaba. Como una estrella fugaz descendida del firmamento. La luz dorada del halo que la envolvía rozaba sus pestañas y le forzó a entrecerrar los ojos. Etérea, como el holograma al que había besado en el Titanic, antes de que se desvaneciera en un torbellino de estrellas microscópicas (átomos, le decía su mente racional) hacia la inmensidad del espacio. Hacia donde Astrid había rogado acompañarle...

El espectro sonrió con la mirada azul cielo (azul, como el exterior de su TARDIS), y los labios se curvaron en un mohín coqueto y radiante.

− Y te he acompañado. − corrigió a su pensamiento, consciente de que le costaría algo más sacarle de su conmoción. − Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, y mientras sigas viajando, siempre lo haré. Aunque a veces me olvides…

− ¿Astrid? − el nombre entre interrogaciones se deslizó por sus labios entreabiertos. Parpadeaba intermitentemente, preso del asombro. Él, que creía haber visto y vivido de todo, que confiaba en saber la respuesta a la mayoría de los enigmas del Universo… boqueando como un pez fuera del agua ante una revelación de proporciones astronómicas que había tenido todo el tiempo delante de sus narices.

− Pero… ¿cómo es posible? Te desmaterializaste. Todos te vimos. Te sacrificaste por nosotros allí arriba…

− Oh, sí. Lo hice… − apretó los labios en una delgada línea, desempolvando recuerdos de su memoria. − Me cuesta acordarme de que apenas han pasado unas horas para ti, mi querido e intrépido Señor del Tiempo. Siempre vas a la velocidad de la luz y esta vez creo que la luz te ha ganado la carrera… − le guiñó el ojo con picardía.

− ¿Quieres decir… que tú has sido… que eres… cómo… ? − tartamudeó, sin atinar con las palabras.

Chasqueó la lengua divertida. No pretendía que sonara a reprensión pero el sonido fue lo bastante audible para silenciar la retahíla. Era imposible no escuchar los engranajes y poleas de la mente del Doctor funcionando a toda máquina, a plena velocidad. Calculando, midiendo, estimando probabilidades, desafiando su propia lógica para esclarecer con raciocinio aquel misterio "imposible".

− Pensaba que eras más elocuente y que siempre sabías qué decir ante cualquier situación. Soy Astrid Peth. − hizo una pequeña y cortés reverencia − o al menos lo que queda de ella. Esencia. Polvo de estrellas. El combustible que propulsa la maquinaria que tú y los tuyos llaman TARDIS. El alma atrapada en el corazón del navió que tripula el capitán. Un polizón que se infiltró hace eones, sin quererlo ni saberlo, en un trasto inútil, inservible, de algún hangar de la gran Gallifrey.

La nuez de Adán del Doctor se bamboleó en todas direcciones en su garganta, mientras ataba cabos y la contemplaba fascinado.

− ¿Nunca te habías preguntado cómo conseguiste hacer funcionar aquella maquina oxidada y obsoleta, abandonada por todos, cuando la secuestraste de aquel agujero?

Sacudió la cabeza como única respuesta. La verdad es que no. Siempre había dado demasiado bombo a su destornillador sónico y en la Academia apenas había prestado atención a las clases de Mecánica cuántica.

− Hacía falta la energía de una estrella moribunda para resucitarla y arrancarla, Doctor. − explicó, con la sencillez y cuidada entonación de quien explica algo demasiado complejo a un niño pequeño. − Soñaba tanto con acompañarte… Necesitabas tanto escapar de allí y yo necesitaba tanto seguirte adonde fuera…

La melancolía de Astrid rasgó una melodía en el aire, como pizzicato en un violín, que le cosquilleó al Doctor bajo la piel.

− ¿Por qué no te mostraste antes, Astrid? Hubiera significado…hubiera sido todo diferente. No te habría abandonado ni un segundo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, sabedora, pero enternecida por la motivación y nobleza de los corazones de su dueño y amigo.

− Entonces no me conocías. Y cuando por fin fuiste tú, no me atrevía a mostrarme. Demasiadas personas entre estas paredes, visitantes que parecían venir para quedarse y rellenar el vacío. Demasiada confusión y dolor. Y de todas maneras, estábamos juntos. Nos teníamos el uno al otro. Era suficiente para mí, y tú eras más feliz libre, batallando con la soledad gracias a todos esos…compañeros, tan apasionados y entusiastas por viajar como tú. No quería inmiscuirme… Además, − hizo una pausa que se eternizó y en la que aprovechó para dibujar una caricia tímida en la mejilla del Doctor con una mano vaporosa. − esta forma consume demasiada energía. Y te metes en tantos líos que era poco práctico. Nada apropiado si de repente surgía un imprevisto.

Los párpados del Doctor le pesaban una tonelada y los dejó caer, lánguidos, agotados, rindiéndose a la familiaridad de la voz, pero sin mudar el ceño fruncido. Iba descodificando al fin el murmullo constante que le había acompañado tantas noches solitarias, ayudándole a sanar tra cada pérdida y a que las heridas de guerra cicatrizaran. El juego de luces que le reprendía y le obligaba a entrar en razón, a centrarse en momentos de debilidad. A no olvidar a sus compañeros de viajes, estuvieran o no presentes junto a él.

Una lágrima rompió en la comisura de sus ojos castaños, pozos profundos que había creído secos para siempre y que ahora le demostraban (una vez más) que seguía siendo capaz de sentir cada emoción como el primer día. Anegados de pena, nostalgia y ternura. De gratitud también.

Alzó la mirada, para clavarla en los luceros azules que derramaban perdón y aprobación sobre él. El rápido movimiento hizo que el aire acelerado que lamía su mejilla empujara la lágrima hasta que ésta contactó con la luz que emanaba de la mano inmaterial de Astrid.

Su Doctor. Sentía tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Una decena de existencias, cada una con sus experiencias tumultuosas y sentimientos contradictorios, sus paradojas complicadas, encerradas en dos viejos corazones que tan sólo renovaban su coraza con cada nueva apariencia.

− No llores, por favor. ¿No ves el regalo que me has hecho? En el fondo lo sabes…

Y no puedes sufrir ni hacer más por mí de lo que ya has hecho, quiso añadir.

El sollozo se quebró en la garganta del Doctor, que cerró los ojos. No para impedir la fuga del llanto porque le inspirara vergüenza. Era demasiado viejo para frivolidades semejantes, pero también para fingir que todo estaba bien. Que él estaba bien. Que el Universo seguía completo y ordenado a su alrededor, mientras él trataba de recomponer las ruinas en sí mismo, el erial que habitaba. El hastío había acabado haciendo mella en su infatigable espíritu. Seguía cometiendo errores, sufriendo una pérdida tras otra, y nunca había recompensa al final del camino.

Mas era en vano sufrir – lo había aprendido bien – por lo que había quedado suspendido en un pasado que quedaba vetado a su máquina del tiempo una vez salía de él. Una vez que trascendía el imparable avanzar de las manecillas del reloj, que quedaba alejado a kilómetros de distancia, en otro corazón atrapado en una dimensión alternativa.

O reducido a polvo de estrellas, los despojos candorosos de una supernova, flotando para siempre en la eterna noche.

Astrid llevaba razón. Porque no cabía tanto sufrimiento en una sola persona. Quizás esta era la justificación oculta de las regeneraciones… la necesidad de purgar, de empezar de cero en el momento crítico. Renacer.

Sólo podía mirar hacia delante.

Vivir la aventura. Sobrevivirla. Disfrutar del minuto de Gloria del trabajo bien hecho, la satisfacción de las vidas y mundos salvados con ingenio y arrojo, del vuelo junto a compañeros que le estimulaban y desafiaban.

Como siempre había hecho.

Sin embargo, esta vez, el alivio (¿o era más bien su antiguo instinto de rebeldía?), prendió de jovial entusiasmo su expresión.

Esta vez sabía que no viajaba solo. ESO era una certeza, una constante universal.

Pasara lo que pasara, Ella seguía con él.

− ¡Allons-y, Astrid! − sonrió de medio lado y besó el dorso de la mano que desaparecía ante él.

El eco de su risa sincera al ritmo del alegre silbido de las turbinas en funcionamiento. Rumbo a la siguiente aventura.

_I know that it's getting too much baby  
But you don't ne__ed the words to say  
Sometimes you feel you're at the end of the line  
But tonight it's gonna fade away_

_You're looking out from the darkness  
Feeling so alone and you need a flare  
Well I've got the light that's gonna treat you right  
And illuminate what's already there_

_Understand I will be there for you  
Understand I'm a diamond for you  
A white diamond for you_

_And just like a burning radio  
I'm on to you  
Your spell I'm under  
In the silver shadows I will radiate  
And flow for you  
What you see and what it seems  
Are nothing more than dreams within a dream  
Like a pure white diamond  
I'll shine on and on and on and on and on_

_There I'm gonna take you now  
Where the tear will look out of place  
Well I thought about it_

_But it took until now  
To crystallise it into a phrase  
_

_**White diamond**_** – Kylie Minogue**


End file.
